


A Place in the Pack

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Isaac and Stiles friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Power Imbalance, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season 2ish AU, Should I tag it again for those in the back?, Shy Stiles, Slash, Stiles whump, Top Derek, Whump, Whump., a/b/o dynamics, altered ABO, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: **All WIPs on temp hiatus**Derek has his little pack and Stiles has been hanging around the fringes, but Derek realizes that he needs to bring him fully into the pack to protect him. Scott doesn't like the way things are going, but everyone else seems on board. Isaac is thrilled. Derek doesn't want to turn Stiles into a wolf, not that he needs to, Stiles already smells like pack. Stiles already smells like *his*. He just needs to do something about it.This takes place season 2ish... it will not follow canon. And why dont we just say for this story they are seniors and 18, and in this world Derek has just been successfully running his pack for a few years.Pack feels, especially with Isaac and Stiles bonding. Not at all canon compliant. Also, use of the term 'omega' different than in the show, here we will use it for low pack member and not rogue wolf. Also, gonna get slashy up in here :D And read the tags people, it makes it pretty clear what kind of story it is. Dont like, dont read. :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 35
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

Understandably irritated, Stiles slumped on the arm of the couch, purposely keeping his distance from Scott. Another moon, another ass kicking. This time was especially exciting since it had left him with a vibrant black eye. Scott was giving him sad puppy dog eyes but he was ignoring him, though the only other person to look at was Derek and that wasn’t something he wanted to do either so he found himself staring at the floor.

After a long awkward silence Scott tried again, “Stiles, you know that I didn’t mean to-”

“Why is it when you go wolf you always kick my ass? You go right for me every freaking time.”

He rolled his shoulders and Stiles wouldn’t have realized something was different if Scott hadn’t glanced at Derek. “What?”

“Stiles…”

“What is going on?”

He got a look on his face like he was about to do something he didn’t want to and damned if Stiles didn’t have to resist the urge to tell him never mind. A blush was working its way up Scott’s face and he wouldn’t look at him, “My wolf… when I turn you just don’t…” His hands moved awkwardly as he tried to will Stiles to understand, “You try to order me around, you get mouthy and my wolf…” 

Stiles was sure he looked as confounded as he felt and before he could push Scott any farther Derek spoke up, voice exasperated. “You’re not submissive enough. As long as you keep trying to act dominant the wolf is going to put you in your place. You’re lower in the pack, you need to act it.”

“What?”

“You’re submissive, act it. Your bravado only makes the wolf want to force you to submit so just give up the bullshit and act like you’re supposed to.”

His face was flushed, angry, and he glanced at Scott who was looking at the floor, so he turned his anger to Derek. “You want me to pretend to be-”

“No.” He stalked forward and Stiles let out a small squeak, losing his perch on the arm of the couch and landing on his back. Normally Derek would have backed off at that but he kept pushing, a knee going down on the couch next to him, brushing against his hip and he snarled in his face. “I’m not asking you to pretend, you are submissive.”

It was hard to argue in his position, smart words came to the front of his brain but his mouth was dry and he stared up at Derek, though when he growled his eyes slid away to his shoulder. Derek’s head turned towards Scott, smug. “See, this is what you need to do, you need to assert your place in the pack.”

The anger made a comeback and he reached up to shove Derek away but those eyes turned back to him and his hand fell away no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to prove him wrong, but he was terrified of Derek and they both knew it. 

“I get it Derek, let him up.”

“Yea.” The word had so little force that Derek didn’t even bother to make him take it back. He pushed away lightly, and Stiles just stayed where he was for a moment as he tried to slow his heart. When he finally felt calmed and back to himself he sat up, though he kept his eyes averted, “If I do that, will his wolf get along with me?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Derek nod, “He should. His wolf recognizes you are pack, you even smell like pack to me, he isn’t trying to kill you, just to get you to submit.”

He took that in, and something occurred to him, “When you wolf out you never go after me.”

Derek made a disparaging sound, “There isn’t a question if you’re submissive to me or not, we already know that.”

Ignoring that seemed like a good idea, especially when he was right, so he turned his attention to his friend, “Scott?”

He didn’t need to voice the question, Scott knew what he was asking. “He’s right. I just… when you act… it makes the wolf hard to control.” He shrugged and finally looked up, “I’m sorry Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Do not apologize to him. There is nothing wrong with knowing your place in the pack. He needs to accept it.” Derek moved closer to Scott and pointed at Stiles, “Come here.”

“You can’t… you can’t just order me around.”

“He might have issues with making you submit but I do not. Come here or I will make you come here.”

Stiles was shaking, trying so hard to stand against him. He wasn’t a wolf, or an animal, and so what if he wasn’t physically stronger there were other things to consider. Derek growled again and he took a step forward before he realized it. Desperate his eyes went to Scott, “Tell him.”

He wasn’t sure what he wanted Scott to do, but he did know that he wanted Scott to stand up for him, protect him. The growling had stopped without him realizing it and he turned his attention back to Derek who was smirking. “See? You look to him for protection, you already know all this if you would just pay attention. Now come here.”

Scott may be slow but he was catching on and there was only the slightest apology in his voice, “Come here Stiles, we’ll just get this sorted out, okay?”

“Scott.” He felt betrayed, “You can’t be serious.”

Derek’s hand dropped onto Scott’s shoulder and even the bit of apology that had been there was gone, “Stiles, come here.”

He didn’t like it but he finally moved forward, eyes on the ground. He stopped a few feet in front of them and knew that his heart was racing, facing the two wolves was stressful and he tried to hide it.

“Stop.” Derek grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward and he hadn’t even seen him move. “Stop covering up your fear. You’re afraid, be afraid.” He nodded to Scott, “Go ahead and transform.”

He was much too close to Scott for that and tried to pull away but Derek’s grip didn’t loosen and he found himself starting to struggle. “Stiles.”

“I already got my ass kicked once tonight, I think that is enough.” His voice broke as Derek pulled him closer against his body and held both his arms, keeping him still.

Scott wasn’t transforming though, too busy eyeing Stiles. “Derek, I’m not sure.”

“Now.” That was definitely an order and Scott nodded, looking worried though.

Scott was a lost cause so he turned his attention to Derek, “Will you protect me from him?”

“You shouldn’t need to be protected if you just submit.”

Scott was looking down and his body was starting to almost vibrate and despite that it was a bad idea he pressed harder into Derek, trying to hide. The arms holding him did gentle and Derek made a soothing sound behind him, “You’re safe Stiles, we’re your pack.”

He was suddenly facing the same wolf that had knocked him senseless not 12 hours before and he whimpered. There was barely anything of his friend left in his eyes and he huddled against Derek. Scott made an almost curious sound and moved forward but kept a distance between them, pacing a bit. 

Stiles jumped when Derek leaned in and spoke against his neck. “He won’t approach you when you are clearly being protected by me. I’m going to back up, remember, we are your pack and we won’t hurt you. Okay?”

Saying no probably wouldn’t help, so he didn’t bother. He gave a resigned nod and when Derek backed up he instantly missed the comfort, missed the only thing in the room that could stand between him and Scott if he decided to attack him.

He was rushed all that once and he cried out, stumbling back so quickly that he lost his footing and landed on his butt with an undignified squeak. Scott grabbed his shirt and nearly threw him across the room, leaving him to sprawl awkwardly on his stomach, a little stunned. Panicked his eyes found Derek but he hadn’t moved forward and he really did trust him to make sure he didn’t get his throat torn out.

Scott stalked towards him and he tried to do as Derek had told him. He didn’t try to yell or defend himself, just rolled onto his back and kept his hands on the ground. His nerve broke when Scott got closer, he had never allowed the other to get so close in this form without fighting or running and he whimpered out, “Please Scott, it’s me.”

It did make Scott pause and he was sniffing the air. He went onto all fours and clambered over him, growling. At that point what Derek was saying finally made sense because he didn’t look at him like his friend, he looked at him like a threat. He turned his eyes away and tried to look as small as possible.

Slowly the growling tapered off, though Scott didn’t move. In a move too fast to see he grabbed Stiles wrists and pressed them hard to the floor on either side of his head and his teeth were at Stiles’ throat. He could feel them pressed against his neck and he made a small scared sound but he didn’t fight him.

It seemed like forever but finally he pulled back and the teeth were replaced with a long wet lick of Scott’s tongue up the side of his face. It was so unexpected that all Stiles could do was sputter. Even after the weight was off him and Scott moved back he stayed where he was, not sure he should get up. He turned his eyes to Derek, looking for guidance, and he gave him a quick nod.

Stiles rolled onto his stomach and pushed up to all fours, trying to even out his breathing at the close encounter. Before he could think about it he snarked, “Next time keep your freaking tongue to yourself!”

There was a sudden commotion and Scott practically fell on top of him, nearly driving him towards the floor with a yip. Arms wrapped around his waist and Scott was pressed against his back but before the odd position could be figured out the weight was gone. 

As soon as he could Stiles scrambled to his feet, panting and stared at Derek holding Scott by the shirt. He thought the other had attacked him but Derek was actually laughing and he waved his hands in their direction, “Did he try to attack me?”

“No.” He gave Scott a quick shake, voice laced with humor. “Bad dog.” He looked back to Stiles and the laughter had faded into a smirk that put him on edge, “He was showing dominance. Just not in a way I expected.”

“What does that mean?” Based on how amused Derek was he almost didn’t want to know.

“He mounted you.” 

“Moun…. Mounted me?” 

He let Scott go as he came back to human, and he looked properly embarrassed but Stiles didn’t even pay him attention, centered on Derek’s smirk. The older man nodded, “Males will mount each other to show their dominance… who is… top dog so to speak. Did not expect that.” He chuckled again and Stiles felt his face heat up.

“Stiles, I’m sorry, I had no idea that-”

“It’s fine.” His voice was tight, embarrassed, but he didn’t want to give Derek the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. “Your wolf didn’t kill me, so I guess it worked. Hopefully it … sticks.”

Scott frowned and shook his head, “Stiles, you know… I’m sorry… I… I gotta go.” He glanced back and forth between them and then bolted. Stiles pushed down his aggravation at that, he was the one that was injured it didn’t seem fair that he was the one left to deal with the aftermath.

He turned that anger on Derek, “Was that what you wanted when you dragged me here?”

“I want my pack to work. You were causing problems.”

He couldn’t help the snort at that, “I was? The only one that doesn’t change and kick the shit out of anyone?”

“The only one that doesn’t know the rules. This is why you don’t have humans in your pack!” He stalked towards him and Stiles backed up to the wall.

Even though he was scared and couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes it didn’t keep him quiet, “I do everything you tell me! I try…” Somewhere the anger slipped away and his voice was only hurt because he was well aware of his shortcomings, “I’m not a wolf, you keep reminding me, I’m not, but I try!”

A hand raised at him and he flinched, not the first time Derek had hit him, but he only pressed under his chin so he raised his eyes. “I know you do.” His voice had softened in a way that Stiles wasn’t used to, a way he only ever talked to the wolves in. “You try harder than Scott, I didn’t mean that.”

He tried to look away but Derek tightened his hold and Stiles didn’t understand what was going on, “What?”

A smile tugged at his mouth, “Relax. It’s not on you… this is on me. How do I make a human part of my pack and still keep him safe?”

He wasn’t comfortable with the close contact, but there was nowhere to go. “I’m fine.”

“Stiles.” The exasperation was clear in the word. “I try to get Scott to stop attacking you and he ends up humping you, that should never have happened with you being human. What else could go wrong?” He edged in closer and pressed his face against Stiles neck, letting go so he could tilt his head back, “You smell like pack. You’re human, how do you smell like pack?"

He didn’t struggle against him, he hadn’t been lying when he said he did everything Derek asked, for whatever it meant Derek was his Alpha, even without a wolf telling him so. “I’m around you guys a lot…”

“No, it’s not that you smell like wolf, you smell like pack.” He pulled back to give Stiles a serious look, “If you run into a rogue wolf they are going to think you really are one of us, the pack wolves respond to you like you are a wolf… Scott should never have cared if you submitted, that instinct doesn’t come out with humans.”

A shiver of something close to fear moved up Stiles’ back because he didn’t understand what he meant, what he was trying to tell him. He focused on what he knew, “I’m not a wolf, I haven’t been bitten or anything if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know. I don’t… I don’t understand what has happened but I think I’ve made a mistake treating you like a human in the pack.”

“You want me to leave?” He wanted to keep the panic out of his voice, to stay cool but he couldn’t. The pack was his home, his family and he didn’t think he could stand to lose them.

“No. I want you to be here for training tomorrow.”

He could not have been more surprised, “With you guys?”

Derek let him go and moved back and even though there was something like uncertainty in his eyes his voice was firm. “You’re part of the pack you train with the pack. Now go.”

“Derek, I don’t-”

“Tomorrow Stiles… tomorrow we will see what kind of trouble we’ve created.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Derek felt odd, and Stiles chalked it up to just being nervous about that he would be training with them the next day. At first there had been a quick thrill of triumph, that he was being let in, but it had quickly been followed by his own self-doubt. A few times he picked up his phone, planning on calling Scott to ask him what he thought about it, to ask him if it was okay if he came to train. Not that it was up to Scott. Not that he wanted to acknowledge in any sort of way that he felt like he had to check with Scott. No, he was still pissed at him.

All this went through his head as he laid in bed that night, and just as it was starting to feel a bit overwhelming he thought about Derek’s words, that he had said he knew that Stiles was trying hard. That he saw what he was doing, that he was doing a good job. It soothed him in a way he didn’t quite understand and slipped into a restful sleep.

It irked him that he pulled into Scott’s driveway the next morning, Scott slipping out the door of his house with an easy grin on his face like he had never doubted that Stiles would be there. Scott climbed into the car and shut the door, turning on the radio instead of saying anything to Stiles. Not even an apology, or anything about what had happened and Stiles let it go, though he knew he was going to have to talk to him before the end of the day. Normally on a training day he would drop Scott off at the house and then head home, but he was sure the other was going to have questions when he didn’t leave. He wasn’t sure why the thought of telling him was making him so anxious, he was used to being able to tell Scott anything but the last few weeks something had changed. He had noticed it, of course, but up until this point he hadn’t really had to face that something was off with him and Scott.

It was lunch before he worked himself up to saying anything, and it was frustrating because he’d never been one to keep his mouth shut. He’d let his mouth get him into so much trouble all his life he couldn’t even begin to list them all off. Scott was staring at Allison but he ignored that and reached out to touch his arm. It made Scott jump which made him startle too and he frowned at him, “Why are you so jumpy?”

Scott only shook his head, glancing towards the spot on his arm where Stiles had touched him like it offended him before looking up to meet his eyes. “Nothing, what’s up?”

It was odd, but since Scott had been bit he’d learn to just take some things in stride. Instead he tilted his head to the side, trying to think what he wanted to say, and finally just went straight for it, “Derek told me to come to training today.”

“What?” He realized that he hadn’t really had Scott’s full attention but he did now, “Why?”

Stiles wondered if he should be insulted by how incredulous the other sounded and he struggled with deciding exactly how he felt for a moment. Scott was clearly waiting for an answer and his gaze was so intense that without realizing it Stiles slid his gaze down to the table, his answer a mutter, “He told me if I was gonna be pack I should train with the pack.”

He startled when Scott laughed and without looking up he felt him lean in closer, too close, and it made his shoulders hunch. “You’re too weak, what are you going to do training with us?” There was a wolf growl in the words, not enough to make Stiles think he was in danger, but enough to make him nervous. He had known that Scott would be unhappy, had planned for it in his head, but he hadn’t expected to feel threatened.

The words were mean, and Stiles couldn’t help the frown. If Derek had told Scott to do something he wouldn’t be questioning it. “I’m just doing what Derek told me to, he said that being part of the pack-”

“You aren’t though. You just hang out with us.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what he would have said, too hurt to even think of anything, but was saved as Isaac slid into the space between them rather abruptly. There wasn’t really enough room and Scott was forced to move or have Isaac sit on him, and grudgingly he did with a growl. Isaac ignored him, shifting his weight towards Stiles. “You’ll be there tonight?”

Scott had made him self-conscious, and he stared at the table, “Derek told me to.”

“Good, about time.” He reached out to pat Stiles arm and he had to forcibly stop a flinch. He was sure that Isaac wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him, but with Scott’s reaction he was feeling unsteady. “You need training, we all do. It makes us all stronger.”

Scott made a disgusted sound and dropped his tray on the table, pushing to his feet and heading towards the door. Stiles looked up, unsure what was going on. He glanced at Isaac, “What’s his problem?” 

Again he reached out, his hand sliding down Stiles’ arm in a way that was much more intimate than the other usually touched him. “He’s just a little stressed, he didn’t want to be part of the pack and he is upset that he can’t keep you out either.”

Stiles leaned back and glanced at him, “What’s up with you?”

Self-consciously Isaac shrugged, “It’s nothing.”

It pushed Scott to the back of his mind and he turned to fully face Isaac, though when the other looked at him he found himself looking away, avoiding eye contact. “Why are you touching me so much?” He hesitated, he was nervous and fell back on his best defense mechanisms, “I mean, I know I’m pretty attractive but...”

“Yes. You’re very pretty, Stiles. That is clearly it.”

“I’m serious Isaac.” He leaned towards him and though he tried to put force in the words it ended up coming out with more of a whine. Story of his life.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to Stiles.”

He didn’t really want to antagonize the other, not when Scott and him were already on tense terms but he just couldn’t help himself. “Why do you keep touching me?”

“Because you smell like pack and Derek. It makes me want to be closer.” He glanced over to where Boyd and Erica were watching from the next table, “We all smell like pack but you have the scent of our alpha all over you too. You always do.”

He didn’t know why but that made his mouth go dry, “What does that mean?” 

Isaac shrugged at the same time he gestured at the other two, motioning them over and they instantly moved. Erica settled in next to Stiles, Boyd sitting across from him. It should have made him feel trapped but instead he felt safe, leaning in towards Isaac. While he was looking at them Isaac slid his arm around his shoulders, leaning in close, “Derek won’t let us talk to you about it. Told us it’s none of our business because you weren’t pack, but today he says you’re coming to training, that you’re part of the pack.”

Erica laughed, low and sultry, “Though Derek was quick to remind us that you’re fragile. That you’re  _ his _ .”

“Erica.” The tone was warning and surprisingly had come from Boyd.

She didn’t say anything else and he felt Isaac nod. “Probably has to do with the way you always smell like him but… he doesn’t really like when we ask about it.”

Boyd leaned forward, “He said we are going to change with you in the room, that he thinks you’ll be safe.”

“He will be.”

Erica eyed Isaac’s arm around him, “Some of us are more comfortable with it than others.”

Isaac’s breath trailed across his throat making him shiver when he answered her, “It will be fine.”

It was enough to finally make Stiles pull away, and Isaac’s arm slid off without protest. He looked down at the table, suddenly uncomfortable, the warm fuzzy feeling starting to fade. He hadn’t thought about them changing in the same room together. He felt himself shrinking in, overwhelmed. Afraid, though he’d never admit it. At least not to them.

Though the arm didn’t come back he felt feet against his feet and looked up at Erica and Boyd, surprised by the looks on their faces. Next to him Isaac said nothing but sidled up closer to him until their bodies touched hip to shoulder.

“We got you Stiles, we’re your pack.”

He ducked his head, not able to identify how that statement made him feel, but there was something that clicked into place. He only nodded, tucking in to his food, and though he didn’t quite understand exactly what was happening he didn’t move away from Isaac.

Next to him Isaac made a pleased sound before he ate his own food, and tucked in between the three of them Stiles felt a little bit like he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

He waited at his jeep for Scott, but wasn’t that surprised when he didn’t show up. Scott had avoided him all day, and there was finally a small bit of anger working its way up his stomach. His texts had been ignored, his phone call, and he kind of understood why Scott was upset but it wasn’t his fault.

Just as he was about to give up there was someone suddenly just behind him and he turned with an annoyed sigh, prepared to give Scott a lecture, but stuttered to a stop when it was Isaac. The other boy was close to him, too close, like he had been all day but Stiles held his ground.

“You heading out?”

Stiles glanced at the school again and looked down, playing with his keys to hide his nervousness. “I was waiting for Scott.”

“He’s already gone. You should get going or you’ll be late.”

“Yea, okay.” He glanced at the jeep and then up at Isaac, “Do you guys need a ride?”

Isaac gave him a small smile before reaching up to touch his arm, stroking down to his elbow like he was petting him, “No. We’ll see you there. Get going.”

With that he was gone, taking off towards Erica and Boyd and Stiles obediently slid into his vehicle, not really thinking about that he was doing what he was told. He did have to go or he would be late, and if that happened to coincide with what Isaac told, suggested, he should do, then so be it. Something felt a little off to him, he wasn’t sure why it was so easy for him to fall into this role with the pack, why he suddenly felt so... subdued. He rolled his shoulders though, trying to not worry about it. 

Driving should have gotten him there quicker, but when he pulled up the others, minus Scott, were standing in the yard, looking bored. He parked his jeep and got out, feeling self-conscious. He shoved his hands into the pouch on his hoodie, and ducked his head as he approached them. He gravitated towards Isaac, who had seemed to take the initiative to include him, and stopped in front of him.

Silence was awkward for him and after a few seconds of it he looked up at Isaac, “Are we going in?”

“You go. Derek wanted to talk to you alone first.”

“Oh.” He could feel the heat rising in his face, knew that he was blushing, and darted a glance at Isaac again. Why would Derek want to see him alone?

He didn’t know why but that made the other boy grin and Isaac reached out a hand to grab his elbow, gentler than he expected and gave him a tug towards the house. “Go on, we’ll be with you in a few minutes. You’re okay. Pack, remember?”

Stiles didn’t have to wonder what was going to happen long, as soon as he was through the threshold Derek was on him, grabbing him and pressing him back against the door, making it slam shut. He threw his hands up in the air like he was warding off an attack, an instinctive reaction. 

Derek had his hands wrapped in his shirt, holding him there, and he let his arms fall to his sides so he wasn’t resisting and tilted his head to the side, showing his throat. Small frantic puffs of air made it out of his mouth as he panicked, but the longer Derek’s body pressed against him the calmer he got.

When he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack he slowly tilted his head back so he could look at Derek, wondering what he had done wrong. One of Derek’s hands left his shirt to touch the side of his face, and he couldn’t help the flinch, he’d been knocked upside the head by him enough times to anticipate it.

His hand only slid around to the back of Stiles’ neck though and Derek’s voice was pleased, “You submit so easily.” Before the words could sting he continued, “It’s good, you’re doing so good.”

The praise slid through him like a physical thing, making him feel warm, and he couldn’t spare much of his attention on being embarrassed. Derek let his hand fall away and stepped back. Stiles reached down to straighten his clothes, but stayed pressed against the wall and when he spoke he kept his eyes on the ground, “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to... I’m still getting used to the idea of a human in the pack, I wanted to see your response.”

Stiles fought his indignation at that, though his eyes darted up for a moment and he was sure the annoyance shone in them, but he only gave Derek a quick glance before he looked back down. He shifted awkwardly, but since Derek was still looking at him he asked the question that was on his mind, “They said I smell like you. Why is that?”

“What?” The calm edge had disappeared from the growl and Stiles tensed up, pressing back against the door.

“Nothing...” He remembered that he wasn’t supposed to say anything about it, and wasn’t sure he could handle more people being angry with him right now.

Again Derek’s hand moved, grabbing his jaw and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. He tried to avert his gaze but he wasn’t allowed to. “Which one?”

Stiles licked his lips as his mind raced and when Derek growled again he squeaked out, “I was trying to remember, okay? The growling isn’t helping.”

The growling stopped and the grip softened, and when Derek spoke again his voice was calm, “Which one? They should all know better than to talk about anything that happens in the pack.”

Stiles pushed down his panic at those words and scrambled to put something together, “But I’m pack too, aren’t I?”

From the look on Derek’s face he could see he caught him, the other man didn’t want to say no, but saying yes meant it should be okay. It should have made Stiles feel good except... it didn’t. He hunched his shoulders a little and looked down. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” He hoped the apology was clear in the words, that he could explain what he was feeling, but it was new to him too. “Isaac said it. He...” 

Derek’s hand dropped away from his jaw but he didn’t say anything and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed forward, “Scott was being a dick. Isaac was trying to make me feel better.” He let out a long sigh, and hoped Isaac couldn’t hear him. “Like I belong here.” 

“And how do you feel about that, Isaac protecting you?”

He scuffed his foot and tried to really think about it. It felt weird but it was... He glanced at the door and wondered if they could hear outside. “It was okay. It isn’t like with Scott, I don’t feel so...”

His words failed him and that wasn’t something that usually happened. Derek nodded like he understood though, “I’m going to bring them in, and have a talk with them.” Stiles’ heart raced at that, if Derek told Isaac he asked he was sure that he would be mad. Derek watched him for a moment, “Are you afraid of him?”

“No, not afraid, he just... told me not to say anything.”

“You’re worried because you disobeyed him.”

“Yes.” The word was bitter now but Derek made a pleased sound. It was just too much and Stiles snapped out, “Yeah, the tiny human is afraid of a werewolf. What an accomplishment."

Derek’s hand came up automatically to touch Stiles’ face in response to the tone, and Stiles’ wasn’t able to stifle the flinch. Derek noticed, because of course he did, he noticed everything and he looked sheepish. “You’re my pack, I’m not going to hurt you. You just gotta trust me here, okay? I know that is difficult for you to-”

“I trust you.” Stiles looked away, and he knew his voice sounded shaky, “I don’t like everything that is happening and I don’t understand exactly what is going on but... I trust you though. I do, okay.”

“Good.” He reached out to grab Stiles’ arm and pull him away from the door and pulled it open. Stiles didn’t hear him say anything but he stepped back and moments later the other 3 filed in and headed straight for the basement. Derek was still looking out the door, eyebrow raised, and even Stiles could feel his hostility growing. 

Should he follow the others? Should he stay and wait... he had the feeling that Derek was looking for Scott and it really wasn’t something he wanted to get into the middle of. With Derek’s eyes still on the door he scurried forward quickly, grabbing Isaac’s arm. He only touched it for a second, letting go before he could be infringing on the other and it should have struck him as odd that Isaac touched him without such concern.

“Stiles?”

“Do I go with you guys or do I wait here with Derek?” 

Isaac looked over his head at Derek and seemed to get whatever answer he was looking for because he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled him with them. Stiles tugged on it like he wanted Isaac to let go, but he just gave him a glance and he relented, following them into the basement. Oh... yeah... this didn’t have disaster written all over it or anything.


End file.
